Haunt him
by Ififall
Summary: Tom Mison is Devastated when Nicole leaves for Good in Silence. Unable to handle the Guilt, he joins forces With Orlando Jones to get Nicole back.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in Bold are an Alternative Version of "All Around me" By the Band Flyleaf.

* * *

 _ **"I can feel her all around me,**_

 _ **Purifying the rage I'm feeling,**_

 _ **Locking up all the memories I've been keeping,**_

 _ **Hiding a Heart that cannot heal"**_

* * *

Part of Tom wanted to watch, but he couldn't. He knew that, her character Abbie Died Early. In the first half an hour. He told himself to watch. He knew that Lyndie and Katia would be Texting him any minute now. Tom and Orlando had also kept in touch, but not as much. After Orlando's Character **Died,** Tom had wanted to meet up. But Orlando told him he had castings to go to.

Never one to push himself on others, Tom Texted Orlando once a Month. He always got a Reply, but the awakwardness would always shine through the screen. Tom told himself that he was lucky to be getting Texts at all from Orlando. Tom was woken from his thoughts with a Text from his Potential New Witness, Actress Jessica Camacho.

* * *

Before he looked at the message he scanned down his messages. Nearing the end of Season Three, he'd done this Three to four times a Day. Still nothing...

 _From her_.

* * *

He was invited to the Season Three after Party. He looked up the finale on Phone. He'd have to Fake his way out of the Questions and nod in all the right places. When he got there he was immediately hugged by his TV Wife Katia. Unlike her character, her hair was cut short and blonde. She wore a White Dress with a Studded leather jacket. She Squessed his Shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Katia was Beautful and charming. But she was dull in comparison... _to her._

Tom cringed Inwardly as her lips lingered on him. The was a Projection Screen on the far side of the room. He talked to Katia, stirring her towards it. It wasn't long before they were joined by John Cho and and John Noble. As they watched Season Three, Tom was sure that the fan reaction would get better.

* * *

"Ichabod and the FBI, Abbie being your Labrador. Katrina working her wonders...I bet you can't wait for Season Four Huh?" John Cho said.

"Excuse me, **Labrador**?" Tom asked.

He could feel anger bubbling inside him, but it turned to confusion when he felt Katia's hand brush against his thigh. It was a Smooth come on, but Tom moved himself away from her.

* * *

"I'm getting a call" Tom getting getting out his phone in rapid speed, and weaving through Executives and Producers, dressed as Damsels and Some of the four Horsemen. Tom raced to door and opened it with a sigh breathing in Cigarette Night Life Smoke. Absent mindedly he looked at his phone anyway.

A brief search wouldn't hurt...

* * *

"Hey are you the Mighty Ichabod Crane?" he heard someone aske.

"Uhh...in one sense, yes..." Tom said. He paused and Grinned when he saw who the voice belonged to.

"Are we too Manly to do bear Hugs?" Tom asked.

"It's dark...so I think we can get away with it" Orlando said.

* * *

Looking around, Tom Crept forward and brought Orlando towards him. As he hugged him he smelled cologne, and wondered what his Ex Co-star had been doing since he left. Seconds later, Both Men Pulled away from each other and smoothed down their Clothes.,

"Are you still angry at me? what have you been up to?" Tom asked.

"You mean since Sleepy Hollow **fired me**? I'm looking at Pilots...And I'm not angry, not at you" Orlando said with a nod.

"That's Brillant, That's fantastic!...At both points" Tom said with a Firm nod.

* * *

"Are you thirsty?" Orlando asked.

Tom wasn't but any excuse to spend time with Orlando was needed. Orlando was the total opposite of his Character Captain Irving. He was funny and Extroverted with a Prankster Playful streak that the cast constantly had to be aware of. They went to a local Bar and Tom asked him why he wasn't at the Finale Party.

"I wasn't invited. I didn't expect it...not after I **let loose** on Twitter" Orlando said.

* * *

"I wouldn't know, I've avoided Twitter like the Plague" Tom admitted.

"Ah Tom Don't. Our Sleepyheads Tell us how it **really is** " Orlando said playing the table, like a Drum.

"Yeah...that's what I'm afraid of" Tom told him as Orlando ordered them Cocktails. As Orlando was talking to the Curvy Bubbly Waitress, Tom glanced around the Bar. Before his eyes set on her.

* * *

Or was it her? Was it really her?

* * *

Tom could have sworn it was her. That Familiar slow nod of the head, when something interested her. Her hand reached out her partner at the table. Tom looked at the Guy she was talking to. He looked buff and in shape with rolled a up Purple Shirt which showed off his Muscular arms.

"Tommy are drinks are here!" Orlando said thanking the waitress.

Tom rose up from his chair and started calling out her name, much to the bemusement of Orlando.

* * *

"Nic? Nic? We're over here!" Tom shouted.

"Tom what are you doing? She's not here"

"Nic, **I know** that's you. I'd like to talk, maybe somewhere else..more upbeat and Popular" Tom said, looking around at the empty chairs.

* * *

He watched the couple get up to leave. He almost made a Step forward when Orlando blocked him. Tom watched the couple Leave, and made his way to the other exit.

He got out his phone and started dialling. Orlando came out with both of their Drinks.

"Orlando...I'm not in the mood for a Drinking session" Tom said staring at her name.

* * *

"Sure Tom, but your in the Mood to scare couples away and insult a really cute Waitress" Orlando said using the red straw to sip his own drink.

"I could have sworn..."

"Here have this Drink. It might turn **your ass sane**. You'll love the name of it" Orlando said.

* * *

"Well, Captain...is the name...Keep it real?" Tom asked.

"No"

"Sleepy Bottle?" Tom asked.

"Nah too lame. It's called "Death in the Night" Good for us, because Sleepy Hollow is full of Night Horrors and Death" Orlando said.

* * *

"Don't I know it. We should go back to the Club"

"Sure thing" Orlando said.

"We should ask around. I've got google, and I can start by asking that charming waitress if she's seen the Delightful Abbie Mills" Tom said.

* * *

"Tom have you lost your mind?" Orlando asked. "I've heard she's in California. There's no need to feel Guilty. Nic **chose to** leave"

"But did she really?" Tom asked.

"Yeah" Orlando said softly.

* * *

"I should have told her things. I should have got in her head. I should have listened to her and sat her down at some point. If that was her why here? Why now? What should I have said?" Tom asked.

Orlando bit his lip and patted Tom on the back.

"Tommy it wasn't your fault. She blocked you out. She barely spoke to any of us in the end" Orlando said.

* * *

"Have you heard from her?" Tom asked.

Orlando looked at him like he'd just asked for a **kiss**. It wasn't a crazy Question. In earlier seasons Tom saw their Brother and Sister Relationship. He'd been Jealous of Orlando. To a Point. But If anyone was going to hear from her, it would be Orlando.

"I haven't heard a Peep" Orlando said.

* * *

"Honestly?" Tom asked.

"Honestly. If I had you'd be the first to know. I know how badly..."

"I do" Tom said without even hearing what his Ex Co-star had to say.

* * *

"Come on Tommy drink up and I'll take you home" Orlando said.

For Tom, Home was Hotel on Peakton Avenue. It was supposed to be a Five Star place, but everytime Tom walked to Reception the mould on the walls reminded him other wise. As Orlando Stopped the car, Tom leaned foward and put his hand on Orlando's Chest.

"I'll make it up to you with a Better Evening. Thanks for putting a Stop to my Craziness"

"Get some sleep. Then you'll wake up and see Reality" Orlando said with a nod.

* * *

"I don't know if I want to Captain. A Reality without her is..." Tom stopped talking. He got out of the car and waved his Phone at Orlando as a goodbye. As Tom walked up the Hotel steps, Orlando felt safe enough to make a call.

"Hi. Hey Nic You've got him spooked for sure. We've gotta Take Gonzalez out for a Real Drink that Dude can **ACT!** I'll catch up with you soon"

He ended the call and looked up at Tom's Hotel, and wondered if Tom would get any sleep tonight...


	2. Track Of Truth

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

A/N: This Story is Purely Fictional.

* * *

A/N: The Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate version of "Nothing came come Between us" By the Band **"Theory of a DeadMan"**

* * *

 _ **"You're so damn relentless,**_

 _ **And you will find,**_

 _ **The Two of us are like Two of a Kind,**_

 _ **He liked you better than the other ones..."**_

* * *

With this sudden Burst of Un-natural Adrenaline, it was hard for Tom for sleep. Like every night, he'd sleep with the Television on, Lulled to sleep by the White Noise of an Old Television Set with boring cable. He was glad he'd seen Orlando. Orlando's Humour was like a Shield. Tom felt protected by it, But at the same time he was _Frustrated_ that he couldn't climb over it.

Man to Man talks over Cappuccino wouldn't earn him any "Cool points" He was sure Orlando would laugh in his face. So Tom knew that he'd have to Seduce Orlando with Bar's Cocktails and Busty Waitresses like the one He'd insulted tonight. Orlando said that he didn't blame him. As a Actor Tom liked to think he could tell when people were **acting** in Real life. When they lied. When they forced themselves to believe lies.

* * *

He believed Orlando wasn't faking. That they could get back what they had. Go back to a Sleepy Hollow normal. With that Comfort, Tom was able to sleep. Only to dream of one of the last times, that he'd seen Nic. She was dressed Casually. But always managed to look Stunning. Tom never knew how she did that. But he was impressed every single time.

She'd worn Blue Jeans, a Light Green Shirt, with a Loose fitting Grey Fleece. Tom Remembered Cracking his Knuckles as brief look of Panic Twitched arcoss her face.

"Tom..."

* * *

"Yes Madam?"

"England...Any Tips?" She asked Bluntly.

"Trafalgar Square and Buckingham palace are the go to Places, you'll love it" Tom said.

* * *

He watched her shake her head and she pulled out Tickets in her pocket. In an Instant Tom wished that he could go with her. Ditch the American Press and Show her around his home Town. But with all Television Networks, they had to promote at certain places. Tom was Flabbergasted when the PR Suggested that Nic should go alone to a British Comic Con. But the Idea was Quirky and it had stuck.

"Nic, you, and your Team are being Paid for. Just look at it, as a Free Holiday with British Fans" Tom said.

* * *

"Fans that want you, Tom. The Fans that will be chanting your name. The Fans that will cry in Disappointment when they see me" Nic said.

Tom sighed and laughed warmly. He stepped towards her, but she stepped back. He nodded almost Expecting the wall of distrust that was being shoved in front of him.

"Nic...PR and Networks always have an angle. We know that. But look at me...Do you really think that I would send you to the Lions den and never say a Word?" He asked her.

* * *

She Responded by looking at him curiously.

"Go on" Nic Prodded.

"Do you think I'd send you to my Home Town and set you up? Do you think I want to embarrass you Nic? Do you think I want to see on Youtube getting Devoured by Sleepy Heads, ripping you apart...like a Pack of Hyenas?" Tom asked.

* * *

"Thanks for **that** Imagery" Nic nodded.

Feeling the Frost between them melt, Tom put a Nervous hand on her Shoulder. To his relief she didn't shake him off.

"I know, you feel like they're testing you. We both know what it's like to be that fish out of water. But your Character is the **Driving force** of this show. Abbie is the main reason fans tune in. They see Sleepy Hollow through her eyes. There are so many fans all over the world, that are literally chomping at the bit, to see Abbie in real life. It's a Tragedy if you robbed them of that. England is..."

"Okay, Okay...When you put it like that...I have no choice" Nic said.

* * *

He remembered pulling her close and hugging her. He rested his chin on Nic's Forehead while saying...

"Like Del-Boy says...you know it makes sense"

"Who or **What** is a Del-Boy?" Nic asked.

* * *

"You'll find out when you get to the UK" Tom said.

He'd woken up in the morning still memorised by that hug. a Breakfast Menu had been slid under his door. He was thinking about having the Bacon Lettuce and Tomato Sandwich, when he got a call.

"Good Morning Tommy. I take it you're no longer Hallucinating" Orlando said.

* * *

"Good Morning Captain, I'm free of the Terrifying Illusions. And focused on New Horizons"

"That still sounds **worrying** , but what are your plans Today?" Orlando asked.

"Breakfast, and then a brisk morning Jog. Care to Join me Captain?" Tom asked.

* * *

That's how Tom found himself in Jogging Bottoms and a T-shirt, running alongside Orlando, who was dressed in a Yellow Everlast T-shirt and Blue "Venum" Lycra Trousers.

"Tommy, even when Jogging, you've got to Jog in **Style** my Man!" Orlando said pointing at him.

"Orlando these are for comfort purposes only" Tom said tugging at his own shoddy clothes.

* * *

They stretched and jogged around the smooth Grey Pavement. Orlando like many other actors had moved on From Sleepy Hollow. He was now doing a Comedy Central Gig, where he was Hosting and being a Head Judge.

"Sounds Exciting"

"With CupCake Tate there it will be" Orlando said with a nod.

* * *

"Is **CupCake** a Nickname for your wife?" Tom asked.

Orlando Laughed. "Tom I think the Air's getting to your head. Either that or you're Jealous of my Brand Spanking New Lycra Pants" Orlando said.

"Well that Lycra is **Enchanting.** It has to be said..." Tom said. His Voice Trailed off when he saw the specks on the floor. He tried to jog and ignore them, but he couldn't.

* * *

"Captain, I think I'm going to need your assistance again" Tom said timidly.

"Sure Tommy, you can have my Auto-graph"

"Of course I'll be Honoured to have that, but...look" Tom said pointing at the floor.

* * *

Orlando Groaned. With Nic leaving, and Tom being left on Sleepy Hollow, he'd assumed that his Friend had become too suspcious for his own good.

"Tommy's it's a park, that's Ketchup...there's probably Two Squirrels fighting over a Burnt Hot-Dog right now"

"Captain, I think Squirrels are vegetarian, but I'm going to follow this Substance" Tom said.

* * *

He zipped up his jacket and walked off the pavement on to the Grass. Tom thought that Substance would be more difficult to see, but as he travelled further away from the Buggys and Offices workers, the Substance became clearer. He stopped as he heard Orlando Mumble Behind him.

"Tommy just so you know...I'm charging you for every Calorie that I'm **not** burning" Orlando said.

"Can you hear that?"

* * *

"No what?" Orlando asked.

"Silence. Orlando we haven't travelled **that far**. We're in the same park and it feels like another Time-Dimension" Tom said.

"Wow Tommy, we really need to get you into Sleepy-Head Rehab...woah what's that over there?" Orlando asked.

* * *

Tom followed where Orlando was pointing, before he knew it both men were running towards the figure laying on the Ground...


End file.
